disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Adell
Adell is the protagonist of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. He is a young human living in the town of Holt with his mother, father, his brother Taro, and his sister Hanako. He is the only human not affected by Overlord Zenon's curse, and vows to defeat Zenon and reverse the curse. Story Adell is not immune to the curse as he thinks he is. He is actually a true born demon, born from the Masked Man and the Masked Woman that he encounters over the course of the game. Mom and Dad know this, but the curse has stolen their memory of it. Because he is a full demon, the curse can't affect him due to it requiring a Human Conscience to work, which Adell does not have. His demon heritage is hinted throughout the game with such instances as him being able to get the titles of Demon Lord and Badass Overlord as well as the fact that during the Colosseum Chapters, Prism Red's Demon Radar identified Adell as a demon. Adell ends up falling in love with Rozalin. In the Best Ending of the game, Rozalin unleashes the Power of Zenon from within her and destroys the False Zenon. She then proceeds to set her wrath on Adell and the rest. Adell tries to get her to stop her rampage by talking to her and telling her that she is not alone anymore and she has people who care about her (and Etna). Rozalin does not listen to him, only repeating "I am a being of Solitude" over and over while threatening to kill him. Adell eventually kisses her which not only releases her from Zenon's influence but also causes a humorous chase scene (as shown in the credits). In the Worst Ending of the game, Adell fights and kills Rozalin after she unleashes the power of Zenon. He feels torn after that but doesn't have long to think about it since the Soul Of Zenon leaves Rozalin's dead body and moves into Adell. The credits soon follow, showing only a blacked out image of what monstrosity this fusion has brought onto Veldime. After the credits, a voice only scene plays showing the Adell, now consumed by Zenon's power, attacks Hanako and Taro, not only killing them but devouring them as well. In the Japanese audio, more graphic noises can be heard in this scene but in the English audio a long pause of silence plays after Adell attacks the two, cutting out the noises. Afterwards, Adell says "I am a being of Solitude" ending the scene and the game for that playthough. Personality Courageous and determined, Adell dislikes women, demons, and lies. His style prevents him from backing down from a challenge or resorting to dirty tactics to win. This type of personality could have stem by him growing up thinking he was a human and is very much unlike any other demon protagonist in any of NIS games (other than Valvatorez). His love for challenging fights is taken to the extreme at times, earning him the name Battle Maniac from Rozalin. Adell is also shown to be surprisingly intelligent when faced with a Geo Puzzle in The coliseum. He is kind to those he cares about, particularly his family, and will never ever break a promise, as it's once again not his style. Also, according to DLC, Adell seems to be a hardcore fan of Pleinair. Gameplay All of his skills are fire based and increase with attack power. His love for brawling is portrayed in battle as a high affinity for Fists. He deals greater damage to enemies of higher levels than he is. Other Appearences ''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness Adell can be fought twice in the Demonhall Mirror, first by himself and then with Rozalin. Defeating both causes Etna to predict that they are the main characters of the [[Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories|next ''Disgaea game]], a suggestion that Laharl mocks. ''Disgaea DS Like in ''Afternoon of Darkness, Adell may be fought in the Demonhall Mirror. Once he and Rozalin are defeated, they can join the player's party at level 2000 and 2500 respectively. Like Rozalin, he is treated as a Monster character in this game that specializes in ATK power, retaining his "Soaring Fire" and "Vulcan Blaze" skills from his native game.. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Adell also appears in ''Disgaea 3 as a downloadable character. In this game, he is bored due to there being nothing to do on Veldime other than farm work. However, he finds an ad saying that Evil Academy is hiring teachers. He sees this as a chance to do something (as well as a chance to make some cash as he is trying to raise money to buy Rozalin a gift). During the interview, however, he has a hard time answering the questions that Mao and the group are asking. Mao then challenges him to battle saying that if Adell can win, he can be a teacher (during the fight a remix of the main theme, Sinful Rose, plays). Despite losing the battle, Mao is impressed by his skill and makes Adell become a student (thus making him playable). While playable, he is proficient in Fist weapons and deals more damage if he is fighting one on one. One of his secondary Evilities, Mercy, causes enemies that Adell has attacked to have at least 1 HP left, never actually defeating the enemy (which is good for training other characters). ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Adell has been confirmed to be appear in Disgaea 4 as a DLC Character. He is confirmed to have been released on November, 21 2011 in the U.S along with Rozalin. Gallery File:Adell d2p.jpg|Adell's portrait in Disgaea 2. File:Adell1.jpg|Adell's bust in Disgaea 2. File:Concept-1.jpg|Concept Art. File:D2 Adell Cut-In.jpg|Adell's Cut-in image in Disagea 2. File:AdellD3CutIn.jpg|Adell's Cut-in image in Disgaea 3. File:Adell D4 Cut-In.jpg|Adell's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Player Characters